7 Tage Hölle
by nebelhorn
Summary: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Agonie? Zwischen Verliebtheit und Verzweifelung? Es gibt einen, sagst du? Nein. Nein, es gibt keinen.


Rating: **M** (magst du nicht, liest du nicht)

Titel: passt nur bedingt

Mir gehören Plot und Ausarbeitung, nicht die Charaktere.

Viel Spaß bei Lesen.

* * *

**7 Tage Hölle**

* * *

Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Liebe und Agonie? Zwischen Verliebtheit und Verzweifelung?

Es gibt einen, sagst du?

Nein.

Nein, es gibt keinen.

Ich bin seit 7 Jahren mit Ron, meinem Kindheitsfreund, meinem Seelenverwandten, meine rothaarigen Tollpatsch verheiratet und ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn als Bruder, Freund, Mann. Aber Liebe ist nicht gleich Liebe. Liebe ist nicht gleich Begierde und auch nicht Abenteuer. Ich würde für Ron sterben und ich erwarte, nein, ich weiß, dass er dasselbe für mich tun würde.

Das ist Liebe.

Doch ist es nicht auch Liebe, sich jeden Tag nach jemanden zu sehnen? Ist es nicht Liebe, jede Bewegung des Anderen wahrzunehmen, jedes Wort aufzusaugen, jeden Augenblick den Atem des Anderen zu hören? Ist das nicht Liebe?!

Und bevor du urteilst, dank daran.

Bevor du urteilst, sag mir, kann Liebe falsch und sündhaft sein?

Ich hatte gerade die Magische Universität beendet und schrieb an der Abschlussarbeit, als ich ihn wieder traf.

In der düsteren Cambridge Bibliothek(es hatte sich so ergeben, dass mich Magische Studien ausgerechnet zurück in die Muggelwelt führten), wo sich Unmengen von Büchern türmten und sogar ich mit der Fülle an Information überfordert war, stand ich vor einem riesigen Regal auf Zehnspitzen und versuchte, den dicken, weinroten Wälzer raus zu zerren. Und dann war da plötzlich eine Hand, die meine streifte, das Buch holte und es mir gab. Ich drehte den Kopf nach hinten und spürte einen warmen Luftzug in der Halsbeuge. Ein Schauer lief über meinen Körper und ich erschrak. Ich erschrak, weil es das erste Mal in meinem Leben war, dass ein anderer Mann als Ron mich so berührte. Nicht körperlich, nein, seelisch.

„Danke", flüsterte ich, bevor ich meine Augen hob und ihn sah. Malfoy sah.

Er war gewachsen. Nein, eher gereift. Seine ehemals spitzen, kindlichen Gesichtszüge waren kantig und erwachsen geworden. Ich sah ein Meer kleiner, blonder Bartstoppeln und kurze, fast weiße Harre, die ein blasses, aber nicht mehr bleiches Gesicht umrahmten. Ein Aristokrat mit einem langen Hals, leicht rosigen Lippen und feinen, dünnen Augebrauen. Der Innbegriff einer perfekten Züchtung.

Er stand kaum einen halben Schritt von mir entfernt und ich spürte, wie mein Herz in die Stille des Ganges hinein pochte.

Wie wenn er sich gerade einen groben Patzer geleistet hätte, trat er zurück und lächelte leicht. Kein arrogantes Grinsen, keine Grimasse, aber auch dieses Lächeln war nicht warm, eher distanzierend. Trennend.

„Hallo Granger.", sagte er und er war so viel ruhiger, als ich ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. „Du hast dich kaum verändert." Es war keine Beleidigung oder Herausforderung, nur ein Gedanke von ihm.

„Du umso mehr.", erwiderte ich atemlos. Ich roch sein leicht bitteres Aftershave.

Er lächelte wieder kaum merklich und diesmal sah ich Anteilnahme in seinen Augen widerspiegeln.

„Es ist auch viel Zeit vergangen.", sagte er schließlich und ich spürte, dass er nur mich ansah. Und mein Bauch krampfte sich zusammen. Ich wünschte mir, dass er niemals mehr jemanden anderen ansehen würde.

„Was machst du hier?", ich versuchte das Zittern aus meiner Stimme zu vertreiben.

„Hier gibt es ein Portal, das ich gerade für das Ministerium versiegelt habe.", erwiderte er und ich spürte, wie sich meine Nackenhärchen vom Klang seiner Stimme aufgestellt hatten.

Und ich wusste was ich tat. Ich wusste, wozu es alles führen würde. Ich wusste es alles und ich werfe die Verantwortung nicht von mir.

Aber Liebe ist Liebe.

„Ich bin hier auch gerade fertig geworden.", sagte ich. Ich log. Ich log das erste mal seit einer langen, langen Zeit. Ich log und ich kann es nicht bereuen.

Er sah mich an, so als würde er mich durchschauen. Er sah mich an und er war so anders, als er als Schuljunge gewesen war. Mein Herz pochte.

„Gut. Willst du vielleicht einen Kaffe trinken gehen? Um der alten Zeiten willen.", sagte er schließlich. Er sagte das, was ich wollte.

Ich nickte und wir gingen.

Wir gingen in das Cafe, von dem ich wusste, dass es schon zuhaben würde. Wir liefen schweigend nebeneinander, er einen halben Kopf größer und mit einem leicht nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck, ich mit geröteten Wangen und sehr darauf bedacht, meinen Plan perfekt auszuführen.

Was ist schon Liebe? Und was wahre Liebe? Und Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Wann wird Begierde zu Liebe? Und kann man Verliebtheit und Liebe wirklich trennen?

Das Cafe hatte zu und ich triumphierte innerlich. Er wirkte nicht überrascht.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?", das hätte Ron in so einer Situation gesagt, wäre er nicht mit mir verheiratet und treu wie ein Mensch nur treu sein kann.

Malfoy schwieg und sah mich mit diesen blauen Augen an, die mir den Atem raubten und mein Herz zusammenzucken ließen. „Ich will ihn!", schrieen mein Herz und meine Innereien um die Wette. Mein Verstand formulierte sorgfältig die Frage:

„Wollen wir es verschieben oder kommst du zu mir auf einen Cappuccino?", es war eine Frage. Mit Fragezeichen hinten dran. Ich lies ihm eine Wahl. Ich drängte nicht. Ich sah ihn nur an.

„Du wohnst in der Nähe?", das war keine Frage. Es war eine Antwort.

„Ja."

Wir liefen nebeneinander, meine Hand streifte seine und ich spürte, dass er weich und warm und wertvoll war. Ich glühte, meine Beine zitterten und dieses Nebeneinanderlaufen war ein Vorspiel, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte.

Ich hielt es schließlich nicht aus und durchbrach die Stille:

„Was hast du all die Jahre über gemacht?", fragte ich.

Er wandte sich mir zu und seine Augen brannten sich für immer in mein Herz.

„Dies und jenes. Ich bin nach dem Krieg irgendwann bei der Fluchabwehr gelandet und dann habe ich geheiratet.", er hatte es so beiläufig gesagt, so völlig ruhig.

Noch nie in meinem Leben hat mich ein Wort je so verletzt. Kein Schlammblut, keine Schlampe, kein Biber und nicht einmal das „Ich hasse dich!" von meinem 3jährigen Sohn. Ich denke, nicht einmal ein Crucio könnte mir jemals so wehtun.

Geheiratet. Geheiratet!

Und ich hatte es selber auch, aber allein der Gedanke, dass er jemanden anderen auch nur ansehen könnte, lies mich nach vorne stolpern.

Er fing mich auf und ich hasste ihn dafür. Ich hasste ihn, weil er plötzlich, nach 5Jahren aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und mich sofort auf den Knien vor sich hatte. Ich hasste ihn, weil er nicht log und ich hasste ihn, weil ich alles tun würde, um ihn zu bekommen.

„Danke. Ich bin an dem Bordstein gestolpert.", sagte ich und meine Stimme klang kalt und verletzt. Ich spürte, dass er es bemerkt hatte.

Er sagte nichts dazu und ich hasste ihn auch dafür.

Schließlich standen wir vor meiner Wohnungstür und ich öffnete. Ich lief in die Küche und setzte Wasser auf. Alles roch nach Ron, der mich gestern hier noch besucht hatte, obwohl ich nur für eine Woche nach Cambridge gekommen war und schon bald wieder bei ihm im Fuchsbau sein würde. Ich hasste ihn dafür.

Malfoy setzte sich an den Tisch und ich machte uns Kaffee. Wir tranken und redeten über alles und nichts. Wie schlecht denn das Wetter gerade mitspiele und wieso nur Werwolfsblut so teuer sei und wie sich der Zauberminister nur aus dem Vampirdilemma raus winden würde.

Er sah das Hochzeitsfoto von Ron und mir, ich bemerkte den Ring an der Kette an seinem Hals.

Und ich wusste was ich tat. Ich wusste es, als ich ihn in meine Wohnung lockte, ich wusste es, als ich ihn fragte, ob er einen Schuss Rum in seinen zweiten Kaffe wollte und ich wusste es auch, als ich sagte, mir sei heiß und meinen Pullover auszog. Er wusste es auch.

Er saß in einem silbernen Seidenhemd mir gegenüber und als ich den dritten Kaffe eingoss, machte ich ihn einen Fleck darauf. Er zog es aus.

Ich hasste ihn dafür. Ich liebte seine blasse Haut.

Irgendwann ließ ich einen Löffel fallen und er bückte sich danach. Wir waren beide unter dem Tisch.

Ich iniziirte es und er machte mit.

Unsere Hände berührten sich, als wir beide nach dem Löffel griffen und ich hielt inne- meine Hand auf seiner.

Er hatte die Wahl. Er hatte immer die Wahl.

Er zog seine Hand nicht weg, er schaute zu mir. Unsere Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt und als er mir in die Augen sah, hätte ich am liebsten geschrieen. Er hatte sich in mein Herz gebrannt und ich wollte ihn. Hier und jetzt. Nur für mich. Für immer.

Begierde ist nicht Liebe, das ist nicht schwer fest zu stellen. Ja, Sex ist nicht Liebe, aber zur Liebe gehört auch Sex. Ist also Begierde ein Vorbote der Liebe?

Ich kam ihm entgegen, aber er hatte die Wahl. Er hätte sein Gesicht zurückziehen können. Er tat es nicht.

Unsere Lippen berührten sich und ich hielt wieder inne. Er hatte die Wahl.

Und wir küssten uns unter dem Tisch, immer und immer wieder. Immer intensiver. Heftiger. Gieriger. Fordernder.

Meine rechte Hand war in seinem Haar, die Linke umklammerte den Hals. Ich versank in ihm, saugte und leckte. Ich biss und stieß ihn beiseite, nur um seine Lippen im nächsten Moment wieder gefangen zu nehmen. Ich starb und erwachte in seinen heißen Küssen.

Ich liebte ihn und ich hasste Ron. Dafür, dass er nicht hier war. Dafür, dass er mich niemals betrügen könnte. Dafür, dass ich Malfoy wollte und nicht ihn.

Und wir waren beide atemlos und erregt. Meine Brust bebte und zwischen meinen Beinen wütete das Verlangen.

Aber Verlangen alleine hätte mich niemals dazu bringen können, meinen Mann zu vergessen. Nein, mehr noch als vergessen, ihn bewusst zu betrügen. Verlangen hätte nicht gereicht. Es war Liebe.

Irgendwie waren wir unter den Tisch rausgeklettert ohne uns von einander zu trennen und stolperten zu meinem Bett. Malfoys Hände waren an meiner Taille, streichelten und zerrten. Seine Zunge kämpfte und liebkoste und wenn er seine Augen öffnete, wusste ich nicht, ob ich ihn jemals gehen lassen könnte.

Ich zog seine Hose aus und hielt inne. Er hatte die Wahl. Er hatte die Wahl, auch wenn ich ihn streichelte.

Aber er hatte sich längst entschieden, als er zu mir mitgekommen war. Vielleicht schon, als er mir das Buch reichte.

Und er zog meine Bluse aus und saugte an meinem Schlüsselbein. Ich stöhnte und riss sein Gesicht zu mir, wir kämpften und unsere Zungen verschmolzen ineinander.

Er schmeckte nach Kaffe und Zitrone, seine Lippen waren weich, seine Zunge rau und seine Bartstoppeln rieben an meinem Kinn. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und mein Unterleib bog sich ihm entgegen ohne dass ich Kontrolle darüber gehabt hätte.

Ich dachte kurz an Ron und wie viel anders er küsste und mich berührte, aber ich konnte kein schlechtes Gewissen haben. Nicht, wenn alles was ich wollte nur Malfoy war.

Seine Haut fühlte sich seidig unter meinen Händen an, ich spürte sein Herzpochen und er stöhnte kehlig in mein Ohr. Und ich brannte und brannte und nicht einmal er würde das Feuer löschen können.

Irgendwann hatte er meinen BH ausgezogen und liebkoste meine Brustwarzen und ich bäumte mich auf und klammerte mich an seinem Rücken fest. Er leckte an meinem Bauchnabel und ich wurde schier verrück von der Tatenlosigkeit, denn ich lag auf dem Rücken und meine Hände waren nur lang genug, um in seinem Haar zu wuscheln und seinen Kopf zu lotsen.

Das was wir machten war nicht das, was ich immer mit Ron hatte. Ich war laut, stöhnte, keuchte und schrie, wenn Malfoy eine empfindliche Stelle traf. Ron. Mit Ron war es ein langes Kuscheln und Knutschen, dass mit einem obligatorischen, kurzen Akt endete, denn wir zwar beide durchaus genossen, aber auf den wir auch verzichten konnten.

Bei Malfoy konnte ich auf nichts verzichten. Ich würde nicht!

Als er meine enge Jeans auszog, wand ich mich und kickte, so wenig konnte ich mich zurückhalten. Er streichelte die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel und in meinem Kopf explodierten gerade Tausend Feuerwerkskörper. Ich murmelte irgendwelche Liebkosungen und Aufforderungen, seine Hände glitten meinen Körper auf und ab und ich warf jedes Mal den Kopf zur Seite, wenn er meine Halsbeuge küsste. Irgendwann war ich es leid, Malfoy den Spaß zu überlassen und ich stürzte mich auf ihn.

Ich war kein braves Mädchen, ich biss und saugte und hinterließ Kratzspuren auf seinem makellosen Körper. Er stöhnte und ich musste lachen und es war alles so irrsinnig, so völlig unglaublich!

Es war Malfoy. Mein Kindheitsfeind. Das kleine arrogante Frettchen.

Und ich war glücklich verheiratetet. Und er auch!

Dieser Gedanke klammerte mir das Herz zu, es tat weh. Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass er nicht mir gehörte. Dass ihn seine Frau küsste. Dass ich die Ehebrecherin war und nicht sie.

Ich zog seine seidenen Boxershorts aus und küsste den Glückspfad nach unten. Er stöhnte und bog mir die Hüften entgegen, doch ich drückte ihn zurück aufs Bett.

Jede verdammte Sekunde würde ich auskosten! Jeden Augenblick, den ich haben durfte, würde ich seiner verfluchten Frau entreißen!

Er war durchtrainiert und ich fuhr jedem seiner Muskelstränge nach und küsste und streichelte mit der Zunge darüber, während er mit seinen Händen meine Brüste knetete und mit den Brustwarzen spielte.

Irgendwann küssten wir uns wieder, immer und immer wieder. Leidenschaftlich. Hitzig. Tabulos.

Ich stöhnte und er tat es auch, ich schrie und er lacht und wir waren uns so nah. Die Intimität, woher kam sie?

Gerade das bemerkenswerteste an Liebe ist Intimität. Ist es ein Kennzeichen von Liebe? Oder entsteht es unabhängig davon, wenn man einem Menschen nur nah genug an sich heran lässt? Leidenschaft gibt es ohne Intimität, Sex sowieso. Sex kann kalt und gefühllos und einschüchternd sein, auch mit Leidenschaft. Auch mit Liebe.

Aber wenn die Intimität dazu kommt, wenn man sich gehen lassen kann und nichts mehr fürchtet, werden Leidenschaft und Sex hitzig, gierig, aber nicht schmutzig. Niemals schmutzig. Und egal was du dann tust, ist es nicht falsch. Kann es nicht falsch sein. Darf es nicht falsch sein!

Ich massierte sein Glied und er knabberte an meinem Ohrläppchen und presste mich krampfhaft an sich, ich kicherte und spielte mit seiner Lust und er stöhnte frustriert und erregt. Wir waren glücklich. Sein Herz schlug schneller unter meinen Händen und sein Atem war heiß und verlangend. Wir waren beide glücklich zusammen.

Irgendwann rieb ich meine Brüste an ihm und seine Hände waren an meinem Hintern und er streichelte und knetete und wir küssten einander und dann sank er in mich. Ich schrie.

Jeder Orgasmus war ein kleiner Tod und ich sah Sterne und ich keuchte und stöhnte und lachte und seine kehlige Stimme spiegelte alle die Gefühle und das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht wieder, die ich empfand.

Ein jeder seiner Stöße war ein Stoß in mein Herz und ein jeder seiner Schreie war ein Schrei nach Erlösung. Wir verschmolzen und trennten uns, ich bettelte und er tat es auch und wir wälzten uns auf dem Bett, fielen fast auf den Boden und es war uns alles egal. Die Welt außenrum, die Welt, in der wir beide jemanden anderen gehörten, die Welt, in der wir unsere Liebe betrogen, die Welt, die uns niemals verzeihen würde, sie existierte nicht mehr für uns. Wir gehörten einander. Wir lebten unsere Liebe. Wir taten nichts, was man uns verzeihen müsste.

Liebe ist gleich Liebe und sie kann nicht falsch sein, auch wenn sie Schmerz und Leid bringt. Und Liebe ist auch nicht gleich Liebe. Sie ist kompliziert, undefinierbar, unverständlich. Sie regnet auf dich nieder und lässt dich ertrinken, sie hebt die in die Luft und begräbt dich unter Stein und Geröll und sie peitscht dich und liebkost deine Seele und je stärker sie ist, desto unberechenbarer wird sie. Und du kannst dich selber belügen, du kannst dich betrügen und sie schert sich nicht darum. Sie umklammert dich mit einem Würgegriff und macht dich glücklich und unglücklich zugleich, völlig egal was du tust.

Meine Fingernägel krallten sich in seinen Rücken, ich biss und küsste und er wurde immer schneller und härter und ich schrie immer lauter. Ich konnte nicht mehr sehen, nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr hören! Mein Herzschlag war in meinen Ohren, ich sah nur Begierde und Lust und ich atmete seine Haut und es gab nur mich und ihn. Zwei Menschen, für die die Welt still stand.

Er keuchte und stieß ein letztes Mal in mich und kam. Ich krampfte mich um ihn, weinte und sank langsam zurück aufs Bett.

Wir lagen lange ineinander verschlungen, Haut zu Haut, Herz zu Herz. Ich flüsterte irgendwelche belanglosen Worte in sein Ohr und er streichelte meine Wangen und es war auch Liebe. Wir waren Vertraute und Geliebte und Seelenverwandte und Freunde. Und er sprach von Gott und der Welt, von unserer Kindheit und vom Fliegen. Und ich sog beim Einatmen seinen Duft ein und lächelte in das Ausatmen hinein.

Und es war Frieden.

Ist Liebe Krieg? Sie zerstört und wütet und erweckt Neid und Hass und Eifersucht. Menschen, die man nicht einmal kennt werden zu Feinden, denen man das schlimmste wünscht, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Aber Liebe kann man nicht gewinnen oder verlieren. Es ist kein Kampf der Gefühle, sondern eher ein Kampf zwischen Vertrauen, Hoffen und Fürchten. Und Liebe ist dann Frieden, wenn man sich selber wenigstens für einen kurzen Zeitraum besiegt und sich der Liebe überlässt. Mit Haut und Haar.

Und dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich ihn irgendwann loslassen müssen würde. Und ab da starb ich wieder. Doch es waren nicht die Tode, die ich in der Leidenschaft erlebt hatte, es waren kleine, hässliche, schmerzvolle Stiche in meine Seele. Es waren hinterhältige, miese, ekelhafte Gedanken, die sich frei machten und mich verspotteten und schlugen.

Und plötzlich waren seine Worte nicht mehr so belanglos, jedes konnte das letzte sein! Und ich hatte Angst.

Ich fragte schließlich, ob er mich je wieder sehen würde. Er antwortete lange nicht, seine Haut war nicht mehr seidig und weich und der Frieden meiner Seele war für immer zerstört.

Er sagte schließlich ja. Ja, er würde mich wieder sehen, wenn ich ihn herwünschen würde. Er sagte, er würde kommen, wenn ich ihn nur riefe.

Er ging in der Morgendämmerung, als ich sagte, er solle morgen kommen.

Ich lag noch zwei Stunden wach da, dann stand ich auf, ging in die Küche, trank Tee und weinte.

Ich weinte, weil ich ihn liebte. Und weil ich Ron liebte. Und weil ich Angst hatte.

Aber irgendwann, irgendwann ging ich in die Bibliothek und arbeitete weiter. Ich ging heim und schlief ein paar Stunden. Ich räumte auf und dann kam Malfoy.

Wir liebten uns und reden und lachten und ich war glücklich. Dann ging er.

Und es war eine Woche, die wir miteinander verbrachten. Ich schrieb Ron, er soll ja nicht herkommen und mich bei der Arbeit stören und ich schrieb Harry, dass ich Ruhe wollte.

Und ich starb jede Nacht Tausend Tode und jeden Morgen schändeten mich Hass und Gier und Angst. Und Malfoy kam, wenn ich ihn rief.

Und am letzten Tag sagte er, seine Frau habe ihm gestanden, dass sie schwanger sei.

Und ich weinte und weinte und versuchte gar nicht, meine Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen. Und es war alles so schief gelaufen und ich war so verliebt und ich wollte ihn für mich. Für mich ganz alleine.

Und sie war schwanger. Und er lag mit mir im Bett. Und er wartete darauf, ob ihm sagen würde, dass er wiederkommen solle. Ob ich ihn ihr entreißen würde. Ob ich ihm befahl, nur mich zu lieben.

Und ich war gierig und traurig und meine ganze Welt lag in Trümmern und ich wollte nur ihn. Und ich wollte, dass er nur mich liebte. Ich wollte.

Ich hasste seine Frau und ich hasse sie heute noch. Ich wollte ihn ihr wegnehmen, ihn einschließen, ihn alleine besitzen. Aber ich hatte Ron. Ich hatte Ron und ich liebte ihn. Ich liebte seine Sommersprossen und ich liebte seine Tollpatschigkeit und ich liebte es, an seiner Seite einzuschlafen.

Ich würde das Leben zweier Menschen zerstören. Nein, mehr noch. Das Leben von Ron, Malfoys Frau, seinem Kind und vielleicht sogar unsere beiden Leben. Und ich liebte Malfoy. Und ich wollte ihn besitzen. Aber ich wollte ihn keinen Schmerz zufügen. Und Ron auch nicht.

Und ich konnte selbstsüchtig sein, die Affäre weiterlaufen lassen und Ron lieben. Ich konnte Malfoy zwingen, sie zu verlassen.

Aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich konnte nicht.

Und wenn Liebe uns solche Schmerzen zufügt und unsere Seelen verstümmelt, wenn sie sich aus unserer Umarmung windet und uns hinterrücks erwürgt, wozu leben wir? Wir sind machtlos angesichts Intimität und Leidenschaft, wir haben Sex obwohl wir es nicht sollten und wir warten den ganzen Tag auf ein paar kostbare Sekunden in denen wir endlich zum Leben erwachen.

Und doch, ich kann es nicht bereuen.

Ich kann nicht bereuen, Malfoy geliebt zu haben und ihn immer noch zu lieben.

Ich lies ihn gehen. Ich sagte, er solle niemals wiederkehren. Ich flehte ihn an, sie nie wieder zu betrügen. Mich niemals zu betrügen. Eine Affäre war genug.

Und er küsste mich und lächelte und streichelte meine Haare und irgendwann hörte ich auf zu weinen.

Er ging.

Ich fuhr nach Hause, in den Fuchsbau.

Liebe ist raffiniert, sie bricht uns das Rückrat und lock uns mit neuen Versprechen. Wir leiden und wir tun es auch noch gerne, in der Hoffnung auf etwas, was uns nicht vergönnt ist.

Ich habe gleich am ersten Abend mit Ron geschlafen. Es war zärtlich und lieb und ich schlief an seiner Schulter ein und wachte in seiner Umarmung auf.

Und ich liebte ihn, ehrlich, wirklich, als Freund, Seelenverwandter, Mann. Ich wurde schwanger. Mit Absicht. Gleich am ersten Abend. Und ich bereue es nicht.

Ich wurde schwanger, um mich selber zu retten, um Ron weiter zu lieben und vielleicht auch einbisschen, weil sie schwanger geworden war.

Und ich bereue es wirklich nicht, ich liebe mein Kind und ich würde es auch nicht mehr lieben, wenn es von Malfoy wäre. Ich liebe meine Familie und auch mein Leben.

Und nur manchmal, wenn Ron mich liebkost und ich die Augen schließe, spüre ich Malfoy Atem an meinem Ohr.

Ja, Liebe ist eben Liebe.

* * *

Ich hoffe die philosophischen Einschübe stören den Lesefluss nicht allzu sehr, aber ich wollte sie unbedingt reinbringen, denn sie waren erst der Anlass für diese Fanfiktion.

Schickt mir eure kritische Meinung, dann werde ich auch mehr schreiben und besser schreiben;)

Und was denkt ihn, hat sich Hermine schuldig gemacht?

Und Malfoy?


End file.
